Problem: $ 224 \div -4 $
${4}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{2}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${2}\div4={0}\text{ or }4\times{0} = {0}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{22}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${22}\div4={5}\text{ or }4\times{5} = {20}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{24}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${24}\div4={6}\text{ or }4\times{6} = {24}$ A positive number divided by a negative number is a negative number. $224 \div -4 = -56$